Where lonesome Hearts meet
by joeypotter85
Summary: Disclaimer: can’t sue this gal, I don’t own not one thing. Although I’d love to own a piece of Hyde. Author’s Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how JH got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. This is my first time putting thi
1. out of harms way

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. This is my first time putting this kind of story up, now it may start off leaning towards J/E but there's a reason for that and it will become J/H if your all patient and review. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock._**

**Chapter #1**

**" hey, who is that? She's kind of cute." ponders Eric aloud, staring across the Hub.**

**" who?" questions Hyde, taking a glance around.**

**Taking a sip from his drink, Eric nods his head towards the petite brunette sitting alone," her, I've never saw her before."**

**glancing in the direction that Eric just nodded, Hyde merely shrugs his shoulders," beats me. She must be new here or something."**

**" whoa, she is hot! I'm going to go talk to her." informs Kelso with a wide grin.**

**" oh, goody! Kelso's going to make an ass out of himself." gushes Hyde with mock excitement. ...**

**" well, hello pretty lady." greets Kelso with a smile.**

**" can i help you?" asks a disinterested Jackie**

**Pulling up a chair, Kelso sits beside Jackie," can i have your number?"**

**rolling her eyes, Jackie picks at her fries," could you be anymore lame?"**

**" no, but i could try." says Kelso, a goofy smirk plastered on his face.**

**" did you want something?" questions Jackie, growing bored of their conversation.**

**Sitting up in his seat, Kelso tosses a fry into his mouth," just to ask you out on a date."**

**finishing the last of her drink, Jackie pushes her cup away," I'm kind of seeing someone already." ...**

**" so, how did it go?" asks Eric when Kelso returns to their table.**

**" fine, up until she told me that she was already seeing someone." confides Kelso, slumping in his seat.**

**Laughing to himself, Hyde tosses a tater tot into his mouth," so you got shot down?...yeah, thats just good stuff."**

**sighing to himself, Kelso takes a bite of his hot dog," whatever."**

**" oh, don't worry Kelso. There are plenty of other fish in the sea." consoles fez, sucking down his soda. ...**

**" Jackie, who were you just talking to?" questions her boyfriend, walking up behind her.**

**" hey Greg I don't know, he just came up to me." greats Jackie, startled slightly.**

**Folding his arms across his chest, Greg stares down at Jackie," what did he want?"**

**poking at her plate, Jackie shrugs her shoulders," i don't know. He asked me out but i said that i was already seeing someone."**

**" i see. Lets go, we're leaving." informs Greg, yanking Jackie from her seat.**

**" but I'm not even done eating yet." protests Jackie, snatching up her drink.**

**Grabbing Jackie by her arm, Greg pulls her out of the Hub," i said we're leaving!"**

**wincing in pain, Jackie follows Greg outside," owwwe Greg, your hurting my arm." ...**

**watching as Jackie gets dragged from the Hub, Hyde notices the guy she's with hit her," what the hell!"**

**" what?" questions Eric, giving Hyde a confused look.**

**" what?...oh, uh nothing." mutters Hyde with a shake of his head.**

**Giving Hyde a weird look, Eric arches an eyebrow," are you ok Hyde?"**

**pulling on his Jackie, Hyde stands up from his chair," I'm fine...I've got to go." ...**

**" no, i mean it Greg! We're over!" yells Jackie in an angry tone.**

**" you don't get to say when we're over, now get in the car!" snaps Greg, back handing Jackie once more.**

**Shaking her head no, Jackie takes a small step back," no, I'm tired of you always trying to control me AND hitting me!"**

**whacking Jackie across the face again, Greg shoves her to the ground and kicks her twice in the side," what did i tell you about talking back to me! ... you know what? Fine, you'll just wind up getting knocked up and alone anyway!" ...**

**" are you ok?" questions Hyde, cautiously walking towards Jackie when the coasts clear.**

**" I'm fine." mumbles Jackie, touching her bloody lip.**

**Kneeling down besides Jackie, Hyde offers her a hand," really? Because you don't look it."**

**taking Hyde's hand, Jackie pulling herself up; wincing in pain all the while," well, i will be anyways."**

**" who was that jerk?" asks Hyde, using his sleeve to swipe blood from Jackie's lip.**

**" that was my boyfriend, but i broke up with him...he didn't take it so well." confides Jackie, lowering her gaze.**

**Staring at the welt on Jackie's face, Hyde touches it softly," did he do that?"**

**closing her eyes tightly, Jackie shudders in pain," could you not touch it? That hurts."**

**" right, sorry." apologizes Hyde, looking Jackie over.**

**" it's cool, you didn't know." says Jackie with a heavy sigh.**

**Taking Jackie by the hand, Hyde leads her to the parking lot," come on, we should put ice on that."**

**stopping in her tracks, Jackie looks up at Hyde," where are we going?"**

**" to ice down your cheek." informs Hyde, leading her toward his car.**

**" but, i don't even know you." points out Jackie with hesitation.**

**opening the El Camino door for Jackie, Hyde waits for her to climb in," oh, uh...I'm Hyde"**

**crinkling her nose slightly, Jackie scoot closer to Hyde," your name is really Hyde?"**

**" no, its Steven But i go by Hyde, its my last name." confides Hyde, starting up the El Camino.**

**" ooooh, well thanks Steven I'm glad that you came along, oh and I'm Jackie Burkhart." greets Jackie with a smile. ...**

**" and, there! Is that any better?" ponders Hyde with a raised eyebrow.**

**" a lot, but has the swelling gone down at all?" asks Jackie, afraid of the answer.**

**Holding a bag of ice to Jackie's face, Hyde nods in response," a little bit, yeah."**

**sighing in relief, Jackie shift in her seat," thank god."**

**" so, why would you date such a jerk?" asks Hyde, studying Jackie's face.**

**" it wasn't by choice, trust me." mutters Jackie, closing her eye briefly.**

**Raising a curious eyebrow, Hyde gives Jackie a perplexed look," what do you mean?"**

**settling down beside Hyde, Jackie avoids his gaze," my parents made me because he was well off."**

**" you mean he's rich?" guesses Hyde, knowing the answer.**

**" try loaded, and he's a real jerk." corrects Jackie in disgust.**

**Tensing at the thought, Hyde clenches a fist," I'd like to meet this ass hole, just to knock him out."**

**smiling at this, Jackie pecks Hyde on the cheek sweetly," thanks Steven Your sweet, you know?"**

**" what was that for?" questions Hyde, touching his cheek.**

**"...i don't know." confesses Jackie with a shy smile.**

**Standing up from his seat, Hyde grabs his coat," I'll see you around Jackie"**

**stepping in front of Hyde quickly, Jackie places a hand on his chest," wait, could you stay over?"**

**" what for?" ponders Hyde, looking at Jackie's hand.**

**" in case..in case Greg decides to pay a visit." whispers Jackie in a small voice.**

**With a simple nod, Hyde sits beside Jackie," where do i sleep?"**

**biting at her bottom lip in thought, Jackie lets out a tired huff," take my room, I'll take the couch."**

**" no way." protests Hyde with a frown.**

**" well, what do you suggest then?" retorts Jackie with a yawn.**

**With a simple shrug, Hyde lets out a tired sigh," you take your bed, I'll take the floor."**

**shaking her head no, Jackie pulls Hyde up," no."**

**" no?" repeats Hyde with a confused look.**

**" you can sleep with me." offers Jackie, showing Hyde upstairs.**

**Grinning in response, Hyde follows Jackie to her room," don't you want to get to know me a little bit first?"**

**slapping Hyde's arms playfully, Jackie rolls her eyes," you've got to try a lot harder than that Steven Hyde" ... --**


	2. I'll watch over you now

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. This is my first time putting this kind of story up, now it may start off leaning towards J/E but there's a reason for that and it will become J/H if your all patient and review. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock._**

**Chapter #2**

**(a couple days later)**

**E:" anyone seen Hyde lately?" ponders Eric during the circle.**

**" not since he took off at the Hub." offers Donna squirting herself some whipped cream.**

**Flipping through a magazine he found, Kelso pipes in," he probably just met a girl and hook up."**

**rolling her eyes at this, Donna changes the channel," for three days? Yeah right Kelso"**

**" hey, maybe her parents were away." suggests Kelso with a smirk.**

**" oh, i know. Maybe Hyde was kid napped by flesh eating zombies...aiii no. i hope he is ok." whines Fez, now concerned.**

**Raising an eye brow at Fez, Eric shakes his head," no more scooby doo mysteries for you Fez."**

**spraying whipped cream onto his hand, Fez tosses the can to Kelso," you know, sometimes i wish that i were a cartoon character."**

**" oh gee, that would be super Fez!" jokes Kelso sarcastically.**

**" get serious guys, we've got to put ourselves in a Hyde state of mind here. And figure out where he is." orders Eric in a serious tone. ...**

**(half hour later)**

**" we're we supposed to be doing something?" asks Fez with a laugh.**

**" who cares, this is WAY better." informs Kelso with a goofy grin.**

**Staring at her hands, Donna laughs to herself," oh man, my hands are so huge! Isn't that hilarious!"**

**looking over at Donna, Eric merely cracks up," ok, no more for the red head." ...**

**" so, your folks abandoned you?" questions Jackie curiously.**

**" yeah, i don't care though." mutters Hyde with a look of Zen**

**Nodding in response, Jackie picks at her plate," mine are never home, and I'm basically always alone."**

**glancing over at Jackie, after a moment Hyde suggests," i could stay with you once in a while. And you could always sneak over to where i stay."**

**" Steven, don't you live in someone's basement?" reminds Jackie with an arched eye brow.**

**" yeah...so?" counters Hyde, drinking his soda.**

**Giving a small shrug of her shoulders, Jackie munches on a fry," guess it beat being alone or getting hit around."**

**sighing to himself, Hyde places a protective arm around Jackie," your ok with me around Jacks."**

**" i am?" asks Jackie with a small smile.**

**" well, yeah." comforts Hyde, kissing her forehead.**

**Settling down against Hyde, Jackie rest her head on his shoulder," i like sleeping with you Steven"**

**smirking down at Jackie, Hyde playfully jokes," i get that a lot."**

**" ewwwww, Steven! Get serious, I've never gone that far yet." yells Jackie with a playful slap.**

**" really? Not even once?" ponders Hyde in shock.**

**With a quick shake of her head, Jackie looks up at Hyde," not even once, I'm waiting for Mr Right."**

**sitting up with interest, after a minute Hyde asks," whats this Mr Right like?"**

**" we, he is kind of like you. But less scruffy." teases Jackie with a playful chuckle.**

**" cute, your funny." mutters Hyde with a frown.**

**Laughing at this, Jackie plays with Hyde's shirt," i don't know what he is like. He's not a jerk though."**

**looking down at Jackie, Hyde raises an eye brow," thats it?"**

**" no, there's other stuff too." confides Jackie with a smile.**

**" like what?" asks Hyde, waiting for a reaction.**

**Hugging Hyde from behind, Jackie jokingly asks, why do you suddenly care?"**

**fixing his sunglasses, Hyde out on his Zen face," i don't...whatever." ...**

**" Jackie" greet Greg with a scowl.**

**" Greg!" yells Jackie with an alarmed gasp.**

**Leaning back against his car, Greg folds his arms across his chest," new boyfriend?"**

**clinging to Hyde's arm, Jackie hides behind him partially," new friend."**

**" i see... where the hell have you been!" snaps Greg taking a step forward.**

**" why don't you just leave her alone." growls Hyde, stepping completely in front of Jackie**

**Frowning to himself, Greg shoves at Hyde," why don't you try and make me."**

**bawling up a fist, Hyde plows Greg square in the jaw," it would be my pleasure."**

**" son of a bitch! ... that's it!" grunts Greg, lunging at Hyde ...**

**" you ok now Steven?" asks Jackie with concern.**

**" does it look like it?" mumbles Hyde in irritation.**

**Holding a pack of ice to Hyde's cheek, Jackie sighs to herself," your an idiot."**

**wincing in pain, Hyde groans in response," well sorry for defending you!"**

**" Steven, he was twice your size!" points out Jackie with an angry tone.**

**" whatever." brushes off Hyde with a wave of his hand.**

**Pulling Hyde in for a hug, Jackie peeks his cheek," thanks."**

**howling in pain, Hyde doubles over," ahhh, damn!"**

**" oh, sorry." apologizes Jackie sheepishly.**

**" its cool Jacks." consoles Hyde with a huff.**

**Unbuttoning Hyde's shirt, Jackie helps him slip out of it," come on, take off your pants too."**

**wriggling out of his pants, Hyde kicks them off to the floor," shouldn't we go on a date before that?"**

**" do you want a black eye?" threatens Jackie with a light slap.**

**" not really." confirms Hyde with a small grin.**

**Climbing in bed beside Hyde, Jackie closes her eyes," then shut up." ...**

**" is anyone else starting to worry?" questions Eric with a frown.**

**" about what?" asks Kelso, watching television.**

**Turning off the television, Eric stands in front of it," about Hyde"**

**picking up a pillow, Fez tosses it at Eric," turn that back on, i was watching that you son of bitch!"**

**" Fez, we have to find Hyde" points out Eric with a frown.**

**" i was never missing." greets Hyde out of no where.**

**Jumping up from his seat, Eric watches Hyde walk to his room," Hyde, what the hell? Where have you been?"**

**grabbing a nap sack, Hyde tosses clothes in it," i had somewhere that i had to be."**

**" where was that?" questions Eric curiously.**

**" a place." informs Hyde in a non caring tone.**

**Following Hyde out of his room, Eric sits on the back of the couch," what place would that be?"**

**grabbing himself a beer to go, Hyde takes a swig," you know, a place man."**

**" oh, well that clears everything up." says Eric sarcastically.**

**" Steven, you told me to wait outside. But its cold!" complains Jackie with a shiver.**

**Staring at Jackie, Eric watches her walk up to Hyde," but that explains way more."**

**taking a step behind Hyde, Jackie grabs his arm," can we go?"**

**" yeah, sure. Come on Jacks." grumbles Hyde, reaching for Jackie's hand.**

**" whoa! Who's the broad?" asks Fez when he spots Jackie**

**Rolling her eyes at this, Jackie frowns to herself," my name is Jackie"**

**standing up from his seat, Kelso walks towards Jackie," well, hello beautiful."**

**"...hi." responds Jackie in a small voice.**

**" do i know you from somewhere?" ponders Kelso trying to remember.**

**Grinning in realization, Eric can't help but laugh," your the one who shot down Kelso!"**

**smirking at the thought, Hyde nods his agreement," yeah, that was good stuff."**

**" thats right. Hey you said that you had a boyfriend." reminds Kelso, folding his arms across his chest.**

**" i do...or at least i did. We broke up." confides Jackie, looking at the ground.**

**Placing his arm around Jackie, Kelso winks at her," oh, well in that case...you want to go out?"**

**shoving Kelso lightly, Hyde frogs him on the shoulder," would you leave her alone!"**

**" ahhh! Damn Hyde, what was that for? Its not like you two are dating." points out Kelso, rubbing his arm."**

**" that doesn't mean I'm going to let YOU hit on her." mutters Hyde, frogging Kelso once more.**

**Letting out an indignant shriek, Kelso stomps a foot in protest," ugh! And just what is that supposed to mean Hyde?"**

**grabbing Jackie's hand protectively, Hyde relaxes when she hides behind him once more," it means that you cheated on Donna So stay away from Jackie"**

**" like a year ago, god! Why does everyone always bring up the past all the time?" complains Kelso, slumping back on his seat.**

**" can we go now Steven?" asks Jackie, slightly frightened**

**" yeah, come on Jacks. Later Foreman" says Hyde gruffly, leading Jackie outside. ... --**


	3. hyde's at work

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. This is my first time putting this kind of story up, now it may start off leaning towards J/E but there's a reason for that and it will become J/H if your all patient and review. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock._**

**Chapter #3**

**" you ok now Jacks?" asks Hyde in a concerned tone.**

**" yeah, but your friends are weird...especially Michael"**

**glancing over at Jackie, Hyde just laughs," Kelso's a moron, Fez is strange and Eric's pretty cool."**

**zipping up her coat, Jackie stares out the window," which one was Eric?"**

**" the skinny know-it-all." informs Hyde with a smirk.**

**" oooh." nods Jackie in thought.**

**Parking his car, Hyde scoots next to Jackie," i come here to think a lot."**

**settling in Hyde's arms, Jackie lays against him," i wish i had a place of my own to think."**

**" this could always be our place Jacks." suggests Hyde, pulling her close.**

**" yeah? It really could?" questions Jackie in a hopeful voice.**

**Smiling at the thought, Hyde nods in response," sure, why not?" ...**

**(later that week)**

**" Jackie?" ponders Eric, walking downstairs.**

**" hey Eric" greets Jackie, stretching in her spot.**

**Sitting down beside Jackie, Eric flicks on the television," what are you doing down here?"**

**flipping through her magazine, Jackie looks over at Eric," I'm waiting for Steven"**

**" oh...well Hyde's at work." points out Eric, figuring she didn't know.**

**" yeah, i know." confides Jackie, reading an article in her magazine.**

**Grabbing himself a pop sickle, Eric tosses Jackie one," you two sure hang out a lot, are you dating?"**

**with a mere shake of her head, Jackie continues reading her magazine," nope, we're just friends."**

**" oh...did you want to catch a movie?" questions Eric, waiting for an answer.**

**" yeah, thats cool." says Jackie with a smile.**

**Jumping up from his seat, Eric grabs Jackie's hand," cool, come on Jackie" ...**

**" so, did you have fun?"inquires Eric that evening.**

**" of course, this was great." gushes Jackie happily.**

**Smirking happily at this, Eric finishes his soda," would it be cool if we did this again?"**

**picking at her fries, Jackie chuckles at this," sounds like a plan."**

**" or a date?" offers Eric with a nervous grin.**

**" thats even better." says Jackie with a laugh.**

**Kicking at the ground sheepishly, Eric asks," so, could i give you a kiss Jackie?"**

**biting at her bottom lip, Jackie smiles shyly," well, i wouldn't object if your asking."**

**" well, thats always good to know." laughs Eric in relief.**

**" i guess that it would be, huh?" acknowledges Jackie with a blush.**

**Wrapping his arms around Jackie, Eric leans down to kiss her," your pretty...but whats with the bruises and black eye?" ...**

**( Hyde spots them lip lock)**

**" man, what the hell?" growls Hyde in an angry voice. ...**

**leaning back against the vista cruiser, Jackie plays with the hem of Eric's shirt," my ex."**

**" he hit you?" ponders Eric, waiting for a response.**

**" yeah, but I'm fine now. Steven looks after me." confides Jackie with a sigh.**

**Pecking Jackie on the lips, Eric touches her cheek," i could keep you company sometimes." offers Eric with a smile.**

**Placing Eric's arms around her snuggly, Jackie leads him inside the basement," that would be cool." ...**

**" Jackie?" mutters Hyde in a gruff tone.**

**" hey Steven" greets Jackie with a chirp in her voice.**

**Sitting up in his seat, Hyde frowns when he notices Eric," whats going on?"**

**collapsing down on the couch, Jackie closes her eyes," we went to the movies."**

**" on a date?" questions Hyde, hiding his jealousy.**

**" sort of/yeah." Jackie and Eric both answer at the same time.**

**Standing up from his chair, Hyde grabs his coat," whatever."**

**raising an eye brow, Jackie looks up at Hyde," wait, Steven where are you going?"**

**" out." Hyde says in a growl.**

**" I'll see you Eric" says Jackie, chasing after Hyde ...**

**" mind if i come?" asks Jackie, climbing in the Camino**

**" whatever." mutters Hyde in a Zen tone.**

**Climbing in next to Hyde, Jackie scoot closer to him," i missed you today."**

**pulling out of the driveway, Hyde glances over at Jackie," yeah, it sure seems like it."**

**whats that supposed to mean?" asks Jackie in confusion.**

**" i think you know." informs Hyde, not looking at her.**

**Stretching out in her spot, Jackie rubs her eyes," your mad i went out with Eric?"**

**grumbling in response, Hyde stares out the window," whatever."**

**" Steven, he's nice. I like him." confesses Jackie with a huff.**

**" so date him then." dead pans Hyde with a frown.**

**Sighing to herself, Jackie looks over at Hyde," I'm not looking to date him, just for company."**

**parking in Jackie's driveway, Hyde turns of his car," I'm not company enough?"**

**" for when your at work." confides Jackie letting out a sigh.**

**" whatever." grumbles Hyde, climbing out of the el Camino ...**

**" Steven?" whispers Jackie sadly.**

**" what?" asks Hyde in a sleepy voice.**

**Crawling up behind Hyde, Jackie nuzzles her face into his back," I'm sorry Steven"**

**tensing up slightly, Hyde relaxes once more," for what?"**

**" going out with and kissing Eric" reports Jackie, crying silently.**

**" you kissed Eric!" yells Hyde in an angry voice.**

**Biting her bottom lip, Jackie mentally kicks herself," i didn't mention that earlier...damn!"**

**turning to face Jackie, Hyde frowns at her," no, you must have forgot."**

**" Steven, I'm sorry ok." pleads Jackie in a hurt tone.**

**" so, what are you like dating Eric now?" questions Hyde, dreading the answer.**

**With a quick shake of her head, Jackie snuggles against Hyde," no, i told you earlier.**

**Laughing at this, Hyde turns his back to Jackie," thats why you kissed him?"**

**" actually he kissed me. I just said yes." admits Jackie in a sullen voice.**

**" oh, because thats MUCH better." jokes Hyde sarcastically.**

**Lowering her head sadly, Jackie buries her face in Hyde's back and cries," I'm sorry."**

**pulling Jackie closer, Hyde rubs her back," come on Jacks, don't cry.**

**" do you hate me Steven?" asks Jackie with a sob.**

**" no, of course not." assures Hyde, holding her tight.**

**Nudging her face into Hyde's neck, Jackie sobs quietly," so we're ok now then?"**

**rubbing Jackie's back, Hyde kisses her forehead," yeah, just stop kissing my friends."**

**" ok, deal Steven" smiles Jackie with a hug.**

**" cool, now come on. Go to sleep Jacks." whispers Hyde softly.**


	4. let know if i should continue

**if i don't hear from anyone by tommorrow, i'm just going to can this story and leave it at three chapters. that all depends on you guys. only one person has reviewed chapter three so far, usually its four or five people by this time of day. so let me know people, or i'll can it i guess.**


	5. Not readyLets do it

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. This is my first time putting this kind of story up, now it may start off leaning towards J/E but there's a reason for that and it will become J/H if your all patient and review. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock._**

**Chapter #4**

**staring down at Jackie as she sleeps, Hyde pulls her against him. Touching her cheek, he strokes her face lightly. Burying his face into her neck, he kisses down her collar bone. Running his hand down Jackie's side, Hyde touches her bare stomach. Tensing briefly when she stirs, he grumble as she hugs him tightly. Smiling as her cheek nudges his, Hyde brushes his lips up against her forehead.**

**" Steven?" mumble a half asleep Jackie**

**" go back to sleep Jacks." whispers Hyde, holding her close.**

**Curling up in Hyde's arms, Jackie tilts her head up still half asleep,; her lips barely meeting Hyde's," i'mI'm cold though."**

**kissing Jackie fully, Hyde risks a glance at her," I'll have to keep you warm then."**

**" Steven" gasps Jackie in shock.**

**"...sorry." mutters Hyde, bracing him for a slap that never came.**

**Nuzzling up close to Hyde, Jackie closes her eyes," its cool Steven"**

**lifting Jackie's chin, Hyde risks another kiss," was that cool too?"**

**" yuck! Morning breath." groans Jackie in disgust.**

**" come here, I'll give you yuck!" jokes Hyde, pulling Jackie on top of him.**

**Squirming around playfully, Jackie chuckles at Hyde," quit it Steven!"**

**tickling Jackie lightly, Hyde rolls around with her," no way, you called me yucky"**

**" i did not." protests Jackie in a huff.**

**" you did so." argues Hyde tickling her softly.**

**Rolling on top of Hyde, Jackie pins him down," if you say so."**

**staring up at Jackie, Hyde grins happily," I'm fine if you want to be on top."**

**" Steven!" yells Jackie, slapping his chest.**

**" what? Oh, come on. That was a joke." defends Hyde with a laugh. ...**

**" hey Jackie Whats up Hyde?" greets Eric as they enter the basement.**

**" hi Eric" says Jackie in a cheerful tone.**

**Handing Jackie a rise, Eric kisses her cheek," i picked this especially for you Jackie"**

**blushing at this, Jackie can't help but smile," thanks Eric"**

**" anything for a pretty girl like you." smiles Eric shyly.**

**" your sweet." chuckles Jackie looking at the ground.**

**Kicking at the floor, Eric glances over at Jackie," you look nice today Jackie Want to go to the Hub?"**

**with a quick nod of her head, Jackie zips her coat," yeah sure."**

**" sounds good to me." pipes in Hyde, finishing his beer.**

**" oh, well i just meant...fine. Come on." grumbles Hyde, leading Jackie outside.**

**Smirking happily at this, Jackie grabs Hyde's hand," cool, so lets go."**

**placing a protective arm around Jackie, Hyde follows her toward the vista cruiser," you going to get your usual Jacks?"**

**" chicken fingers and mozzarella sticks? Of course Steven" teases Jackie with a laugh.**

**" your so predictable." points out Hyde, climbing in the vista cruiser.**

**Settling down in the vista cruiser, Jackie sits between Hyde and Eric," you shut your pie hole Steven"**

**pulling out of the driveway, Eric merely laughs," you sound like Hyde"**

**" it sounds better when i say it." informs Jackie matter-of-factly.**

**" says you maybe." mutters Hyde with a frown.**

**Shoving Hyde lightly, Jackie pinches him playfully," be nice."**

**looking down at Jackie, Hyde just smirks," yes darling."**

**" you two argue a lot." points out Eric, glancing at Jackie**

**" Steven just likes to hear himself talk." announces Jackie with a grin.**

**Raising an eye brow at Jackie, Hyde merely corrects Hyde," no, thats you Jackie"**

**rolling her eyes at Hyde, Jackie lays her head on his shoulder," see what i mean Eric?"**

**" i always thought that Hyde was a blabber mouth." agrees Eric with a chuckle.**

**" get bent foreman." grumbles Hyde, frogging Eric's shoulder.**

**Rubbing at his shoulder, Eric yelps in pain," ahh! Damn, Hyde" ...**

**" Jackie, you look amazing today." compliments Eric with a smile.**

**" well, thanks Eric" blushes Jackie, sipping at her drink.**

**Leaning forward in his seat, Eric kisses Jackie sweetly," we should go out alone sometime."**

**smiling between lip locks, Jackie just chuckles," we could do that."**

**" cool." grins Eric, his forehead presses against Jackie's**

**" yeah, cool." says Jackie, looking away shyly.**

**Sneaking another kiss, Eric touches Jackie's cheek," can't wait."**

**noticing the interaction, Hyde walks back to the table jealously," for what?"**

**" oh, uh nothing man." lies Eric meekly.**

**" yeah, right...here Jacks." offers Hyde, handing her a teddy bear.**

**Gasping when Hyde hands her a teddy bear with a heart, Jackie pounces on him," Steven, i love it!"**

**stumbling back a bit, Hyde steadies Jackie," whoa, take it easy damn."**

**" what the hell? Why are you buying my girlfriend stuff?" snaps Eric, shoving at Hyde**

**" your girlfriend/ what?" asks Hyde and Jackie at the same time.**

**Giving Jackie a hurt look, Eric sighs sadly," i thought we were a thing? Jackie, i lik..."**

**placing a hand over Eric's mouth, Jackie looks up at him," i know. But after my ex, i don't want to date."**

**" but Jackie, i...whatever." dead pans Eric, turning around to leave.**

**" Eric, wait. I'm...sorry." mutter Jackie after he takes off. ...**

**" you ok Jacks?" questions Hyde that evening.**

**" no, Eric hates me." says Jackie in a depressed tone.**

**Pulling Jackie on his lap, Hyde hold her," he does not."**

**crying into Hyde's chest, Jackie starts to tremble," i led him on though Steven"**

**" you did not Jacks." comforts Hyde, patting her back.**

**" should i just be his girlfriend?" ponders Jackie, considering the possibility.**

**Tensing up completely, Hyde lifts Jackie's chin," no."**

**cuddling into Hyde, Jackie closes her eyes," he'd take care of me."**

**" i already do." points out Hyde, hugging Jackie lightly.**

**" you want to though?" asks Jackie, still unsure.**

**Nudging Jackie cheek lightly, Hyde smile at her," yeah, its fun."**

**climbing on top of Hyde, Jackie wriggles until she's comfortable," I'm glad...whats that?"**

**" nothing." lies Hyde, mentally kicking himself.**

**" Steven.." gasps Jackie in realization.**

**Lowering his head in shame, Hyde lets out a huff," I'm sorry Jacks."**

**settling against Hyde, Jackie hugs his chest," does it hurt when you first enter?"**

**" Jackie, I've never done it before." admits Hyde with a sigh.**

**" if we did, would you make it special?" asks Jackie, biting at her lip.**

**Staring at Jackie in shock, Hyde takes a nervous gulp." you want to?"**

**giving Hyde a shy smile, Jackie just blushes," i have for a while."**

**" what about Eric?" questions Hyde, sitting up right.**

**" he doesn't make me feel the way that you do." confesses Jackie with a smile.**

**Looking up at Jackie, Hyde hesitantly asks," you sure?"**

**pulling off her shirt, Jackie just nods," I'm sure."**

**" ok." gulps Hyde nervously.**

**" but, promise you won't hurt me?" inquires Jackie with a scared look.**

**Rolling on top of Jackie Hyde kisses her forehead," i promise." ...**

**(three hours later)**

**" no, Steven Lets stay like this." pleads Jackie with a pout.**

**" lets flip at least" offers Hyde with a smirk.**

**Gigging at this, Jackie rocks back and forth," your really sweet, and cute...in a scruffy/dirty way."**

**smirking to himself, Hyde resists the urge to thrust upward," and your really amazing...wait scruffy and dirty? Just what are you trying to say now Jacks?"**

**" i love you Steven" announce Jackie excitedly.**

**" you what?" asks Hyde in confusion.**

**Grinning at Hyde happily, Jackie simply repeats," i love you."**

**shifting in his spot, Hyde lets out a sigh," Jackie, i don't know if i can..."**

**" you don't have to say it back, i just love you." reassures Jackie, kissing Hyde sweetly.**

**" i will eventually though." confides Hyde, wrapping Jackie in his arms.**

**" i believe you Steven" whispers Jackie, falling asleep in his arms. ... --**


	6. damn! only a dream?

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. This is my first time putting this kind of story up, now it may start off leaning towards J/E but there's a reason for that and it will become J/H if your all patient and review. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock._**

**Chapter #5**

**jumping out of bed, Hyde gasps in shock," holy crap! What the hell was that?"**

**rubbing at her eyes sleepily, Jackie looks up at Hyde," whats wrong?"**

**" Jackie..dammit all to hell!" mutters Hyde, cursing his fate.**

**" Steven?" questions Jackie in a sleepy tone. " what is wrong?"**

**" nothing." lies Hyde, keeping his Zen face intact.**

**Crawling into Hyde's arms, Jackie nuzzles against him," bad dream?"**

**sighing to himself, Hyde closes his eyes," no, great dream that will never happen."**

**" what was it about?" ponders Jackie, curious now.**

**" well, i slept with an amazing girl." confides Hyde with a heavy sigh.**

**Hugging Hyde's arm, Jackie smiles tiredly," what kind of girl?"**

**touching Jackie's cheek, Hyde brushes his finger against her lips," a special girl."**

**" what is this special girl like?" asks Jackie with a yawn.**

**" she's great, no one could hold a candle to her." informs Hyde, wrapping Jackie in his arms.**

**Glancing up at Hyde, Jackie lets out a sad sigh," she sounds...amazing."**

**lifting Jackie's chin, Hyde smirks down at her," thats because she is."**

**" who, me?" questions Jackie, blushing slightly.**

**" yeah Jacks." admits Hyde with a small smile.**

**Shifting in her spot, Jackie squirms around," oh...ok."**

**staring at Jackie's back, Hyde lets out a huff," whats wrong Jacks?"**

**" nothing, I'm just tired." mumbles Jackie, closing her eyes.**

**" come on Jackie" pleads Hyde, touching her shoulder.**

**Burying her face in Hyde's chest, Jackie cries silently," I'm fine Steven"**

**rubbing Jackie's back, Hyde touches her face," I'm sorry."**

**" for what?" inquires Jackie, looking up at Hyde**

**" liking you, i know you don't feel the same." says Hyde gruffly, not meeting Jackie's eyes.**

**Giving Hyde a scared look, Jackie says in a small voice," Steven, i do and it frightens me."**

**staring down at Jackie, Hyde shakes his head confused," what?"**

**" i like you Steven" repeats Jackie in a soft tone.**

**" so, what do we do about this?" questions Hyde, searching Jackie's eyes.**

**Touching Hyde's bare chest, Jackie bites her bottom lip," i don't know."**

**tilting his head down, Hyde kisses Jackie sweetly," me we should just go out Jacks. I like you and you like me."**

**" but what about Eric?" asks Jackie hesitantly.**

**" it'll talk to him." assures Hyde, pulling Jackie close. ...**

**" your dating Jackie now!" explodes Eric angrily.**

**" yeah, kind of." admits Hyde with a shrug.**

**Glaring over at Hyde, Eric merely frowns," Hyde, what the hell!"**

**grabbing himself a beer, Hyde takes a swig," i like her, she likes me. Took us a while to figure that out, but we did man."**

**" unbelievable." mutters Eric, pacing the basement.**

**" come on Eric, its not like Hyde stabbed you in the back. Just like he didn't try to snag Donna from me, oh- wait a minute!" jokes Kelso in a sarcastic manner.**

**" it was one kiss/ get bent Kelso!" Donna and Hyde yell at the same time.**

**Folding his arms across his chest, Kelso frowns at this," whatever, you still kissed him Donna"**

**rolling his eyes, Hyde picks up a magazine," it was two years ago, get over it."**

**" Hyde, you knew that i liked Jackie" accuses Eric, angry at the thought.**

**" wait, you like Jackie too? What is it about her?" ponders Donna in confusion.**

**Unwrapping a piece of candy, fez takes a bite," she's hot, open up your eyes."**

**with a shake of her head, Donna just laughs," yeah, whatever." ...**

**" hey Steven, i thought you were com...what happened to your face?" asks Jackie with a gasp.**

**" i gave Eric a free shot, turns out he can pack a punch. Who would have guessed?" jokes Hyde, trying to lighten the mood.**

**Slugging Hyde on the shoulder, Jackie sits beside him," your an idiot."**

**rubbing his arm, Hyde glances over at Jackie," what was that for?"**

**" for being a dumb ass!" yells Jackie, touching Hyde's cheek.**

**" have you been talking to Red again?" teases Hyde with a smile.**

**Chuckling to herself, Jackie pulls Hyde from his seat," he's very insightful Steven"**

**wrapping an arm around Jackie, Hyde leads her out of the basement," well, at least you haven't threatened to kick my ass yet."**

**" oh its been a long time coming Steven trust me." points out Jackie with a smirk. ...**

**" Jackie" greets Eric when spotting her.**

**" Eric..hey." smiles Jackie, glancing at the ground.**

**Leaning against the hood of the vista cruiser, Eric raises an eye brow," whats new with you?"**

**shifting her gaze, Jackie squirms in Hyde's arms," i take it you know about me and Steven"**

**" what tipped you off?" questions Eric with a scowl.**

**" the angry glare mostly." admits Jackie with a huff.**

**Resting his arms around Jackie, Hyde jokes," not to mention the shiner gave it away."**

**frowning to himself, Eric watches as Jackie grabs Hyde's hand," you want another?"**

**" whatever, come on Jacks." mutters Hyde, leading her toward to El Camino.**

**" I'll see you around Eric"says Jackie, glancing back at Eric with a sad smile. ...**

**" Steven?" asks Jackie that evening.**

**" yeah Jacks?" grumbles Hyde, pulling off his shirt.**

**Picking at her plate, Jackie lets out a huff," does Eric hate me now?"**

**staring down at Jackie, Hyde pecks her forehead," no, why would he?"**

**" because I'm seeing you, when not even two days ago i told him i wasn't looking." says Jackie in a rush.**

**" if he is, he'll get over it. I know he won't be talking to me for a while. But it will pass Jacks." comforts Hyde with a smile.**

**Tugging on Hyde's sleeve, Jackie snatches his fries," yeah, i guess your right."**

**folding his arms around his chest, Hyde looks over at Jackie," what do you think your doing?"**

**" eating my fries." informs Jackie, tossing a fry in her mouth.**

**" no, their MY fries." points out Hyde with a frown.**

**Gasping as Hyde swipes his fries, Jackie huffs in protest," hey, i paid for those!"**

**laughing at this, Hyde shakes his head," no you didn't, i did."**

**" whatever, it's always words with you Steven" argues Jackie, picking at her plate.**

**" fine, take them if your going to be a cry baby." teases Hyde with a chuckle.**

**Sticking her tongue out at Hyde, Jackie pinches his arm," your the cry baby."**

**rubbing his arms, Hyde nudges Jackie playfully," your lucky that i like you."**

**" like or love me?" asks Jackie with a hopeful smile.**

**" lets not push it Jacks." points out Hyde, kissing her lightly.**

**Finishing Hyde's fries, Jackie sips at his soda," your not so easy to trick."**

**pecking Jackie on the forehead, Hyde just nods," nope."**

**" I'll just try harder." jokes Jackie playfully.**

**" it won't work." informs Hyde with a roll of his eyes and a smile. ... --**


	7. why not me?

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. This is my first time putting this kind of story up, now it may start off leaning towards J/E but there's a reason for that and it will become J/H if your all patient and review. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock._**

**Chapter #7**

**" hey Eric" greets Jackie, poking her head in the basement door.**

**" Hyde's not here." mutters Eric, staring at the television.**

**Collapsing onto the couch, Jackie merely nods," i know."**

**glancing over at Jackie, Eric raises an eye brow," so, how come your staying?"**

**" i thought that we could hang out." suggests Jackie, kicking her feet up.**

**" why?" asks Eric before glancing over at Jackie**

**With a shrug of her shoulders, Jackie lets out a sigh," i could always leave."**

**jumping up from his seat, Eric steps in front of Jackie," no, stay."**

**" i can?" inquires Jackie curiously.**

**" i want you to Jackie" assures Eric with a smile.**

**Settling back in her seat, Jackie picks up a magazine," ok, cool."**

**flicking through the television channels, Eric shifts in his seat," cool."**

**" do you hate me?" asks Jackie out of the blue.**

**" do i what?" ponders Eric, confused by her out burst.**

**Turning to face Eric, Jackie bites at her bottom lip," do you hate me?"**

**with a shake of his head, Eric flicks off the television," no, should i?"**

**" no, but i thought that you did." announces Jackie with a long huff.**

**" because your with Hyde and not me?" questions Eric, his attention on Jackie now.**

**Giving a small nod, Jackie looks at the ground with a tear in her eyes," well...yeah."**

**pulling Jackie in for a hug, Eric pats her back," thats crazy talk and you know it Jackie"**

**" is it?" counters Jackie with raised eye brows.**

**" how could i hate you?" asks Eric with a comforting smile.**

**Biting at her bottom lip once more, Jackie nods her agreement," i guess it is crazy talk, hu."**

**sitting up in his seat, Eric looks over at Jackie," can i ask you something though?"**

**" whats thats?" questions Jackie, grabbing herself a soda.**

**" how come you picked Hyde over me?" ponders Eric, waiting for an answer quietly.**

**Laying back in her spot, Jackie lets out a sigh," i don't know, Steven just knows what to say to make me laugh and smile."**

**glancing over at Jackie sadly, Eric merely nods," i see, and you liked that?"**

**" well, yeah." informs Jackie, closing her eyes.**

**" you think i could ever be that guy Jackie?" asks Eric in a gruff voice.**

**" Eric.." gasps Jackie, her eyes flying open.**

**" yeah, I'm sorry Jackie Forget i even asked." mutters Eric, focusing on the blank television screen. ...**

**" hey Eric, has Jackie stopped by?" questions Hyde a few hours later.**

**" yeah, check the couch." mumbles Eric, switching through the channels.**

**Noticing Jackie's sleeping form, Hyde sits beside her," how long has she been out?"**

**glancing over at Jackie, Eric just shrugs," hour or two maybe."**

**" no use waking her up then." grumbles Hyde with a heavy sigh.**

**" what are you doing?" asks Eric, sitting up in his seat.**

**Picking Jackie up, Hyde cradles her against him," putting her in my room."**

**watching as Hyde walks to his room, Eric turns off the television," whatever."**

**" where are you going?" questions Hyde as he reappears.**

**" see if Donna wants to go to the Hub." mutters Eric, pulling on his coat.**

**Grabbing himself a beer, Hyde takes a long swig," she's out with fez."**

**searching for his car keys, Eric zips up his coat," I'll go with Kelso."**

**" he's out on a date." points out Hyde non nonchalantly.**

**" I'll go by myself." grumbles Eric, slowly losing his patients.**

**Settling in his chair, Hyde changes the channel," yeah, well have fun.**

**Heading toward the basement door, Eric looks back at Hyde," if you hurt Jackie, I'll kick your ass." ...**

**" are we staying here tonight?" asks Jackie with a huff.**

**" yeah, why?" questions Hyde, pulling off his shirt.**

**Stretching in her spot, Jackie yawns tiredly," your cot hurts my back."**

**rubbing Jackie's back lightly, Hyde kisses her neck," I'll put the sleeping bag down on it."**

**" your beards tickling me. You should shave it." suggests Jackie holding back a chuckle.**

**" no way, i just grew it." protests Hyde with a frown.**

**Curling up with Hyde, Jackie closes her eyes," could you at least trim it?"**

**sighing to himself, Hyde pecks Jackie on the forehead," we'll talk about it."**

**" good, now about those side burns." starts Jackie with a smile.**

**" ok, lets not push it." mumbles Hyde, pulling Jackie close.**

**Sitting up against Hyde, Jackie sticks her lip out in a pout," but Steven..pleassssse?"**

**rolling his eyes at Jackie, Hyde just laughs," that only works once in a while. Its not going to happen Jacks."**

**" your no fun Steven" pouts Jackie with a sad look.**

**" Jackie?" inquires Hyde with a kiss.**

**" yeah?" asks Jackie in a hopeful tone.**

**" shut your pie hole." dead pans Hyde, receiving a pinch from Jackie ... --**

**_ok, well that was the last chapter for this story. I'm glad you've all liked this story, it was my first Jackie/Eric mixed with Jackie/Hyde pairing. And i wasn't sure many of you would buy into it. But you did, which is why i decided to write another with those pairings. Expect it up if not this week, then first thing next week. Thanks for the kick ass reviews and look out for my newest story._**


	8. look out for new story

**_Hey just thought i'd let you all know my new story will be up sometime today so look for it and enjoy you guys. like i said before, its a another double pairing sorta jh/je. i was considering making one story that was j/f but decided that would just be too weird to write, anyway i'll have my newest story up today to look around for it._**


End file.
